


Washing Brains and Candy

by Sharkseye



Series: Lets Try This Again... [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Lucifer, M/M, Phone Calls, kinda a vessel!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the reunion with Gabriel, Lucifer decides to talk to Sam.  All in all, it could've been worse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Brains and Candy

Reuniting with Gabriel was definitely one of the weirder moments in Lucifer’s, and that was saying a lot.  They flew to the motel Cas and Lucifer were staying at and Gabriel snapped up almost a stores worth of candy to eat, after making quite a few innuendos and jokes about Cas and Lucifer’s closeness.  They actually spent quite a bit of time in the beginning with catching up and Gabriel and Castiel properly meeting, the latter having been at a rank that never really spoke to archangels before everything had gone down.  They seemed to like each other fair enough considering their clashing personalities, and after a brief stall in which Gabriel insisted that Castiel try some taffy and the younger angel got it stuck in his teeth, the three of them  got down to business. 

Gabriel wanted to be kept in the loop about apocalypse related things, but free to continue his pagan ways in the meantime.  And wasn’t that just a funny surprise?  Gabriel was also Loki, the Norse god of mischief, a role that seemed to fit him perfectly.  Lucifer had no problems with that continuing, any human who was targeted by a trickster got what they deserved, in Lucifer’s opinion, and most of them arrived in his kingdom after their deaths to further this reasoning. 

Gabriel had made it clear that he was still pissed off at Lucifer for his fighting with Michael and, after witnessing Cas dryly making fun of Lucifer and not getting smote, Gabriel let Lucifer know exactly what he thought about it all.  Lucifer had apologized again, as he hadn’t actually thought about the repercussions of his choices, but also made it clear he wouldn’t change what he had done even if he could.  He regretted it, but quite liked the way things were now.  Gabriel had seemed satisfied with this, and Cas did his patented head tilt, but that part of the discussion went no further.

At first Lucifer was going to keep Cas out of the loop regarding the horsemen, but his annoying human conscience got in the way of that plan, reminding him that keeping secrets from anyone he completely trusted never helped things.  So he spilled his thoughts on Death.  Like Lucifer had thought, Cas didn’t like the idea, both him and Gabriel were wary of anything that looked like furthering the apocalypse, but Lucifer countered with the help they could get from him, the slightly unconventional raising they could do, plus the fact that this was the only horsemen they would set free, and eventually he managed to bring them around to the point where they weren’t completely against it.  Lucifer knew there was more than one way to summon Death, he just didn’t know all the specifics of the more humane way, and promised that when he figured it out, he would let Cas know everything before doing it. 

They all agreed it was best for both Gabriel and Lucifer to continue hiding from the angels and Castiel to hide his power upgrade unless it couldn’t be helped.  Their conversation slowed down here, and in between bites of Gabriel’s twentieth candy bar, he suggested that to get into contact with each other they would just pray back and forth, as he couldn’t and had no desire to join Lucifer’s garrison for garrison radio.  On this high note they parted, Gabriel leaving nothing behind but a mountain of wrappers and the smell of toffee.  Cas and Lucifer left the more human way, Lucifer getting behind the wheel of the impala before flying them onto a long stretch of highway to drive and talk.

“What has Sam been saying?”  Lucifer finally broached the subject after a long period of explaining the new sections of hell and their purposes to Castiel

“He thinks you’re possessing Dean and when I last saw him, was trying to figure out how to get you out of him as soon as possible.  My opinion didn’t sway his desire to kill you at all” Cas said bluntly, and Lucifer winced.  The guy still hadn’t learned tact, not that Lucifer really wanted it at this moment.  It was one of the refreshing and insignificantly annoying things about Castiel, you could ask him whatever, and he’d give you a real answer.

“Well that’s reassuring” Lucifer grumbled, but then asked “Do you think I should go talk to him in person?  I was debating on just calling him”

“You do need to talk to him” Cas agreed “You should probably phone him first to let him know you’re coming though.  Neither of you have ever seemed to like it when I arrived unannounced”

Lucifer snorted at the reminder, remembering jumping whenever Cas appeared, never expecting him without being able to hear the sound of wing beats and feel the angel coming close.  “Ya, good times.  I think I’ll do that now, he still at Bobby’s?”

Cas nodded, then paused, looking like he was thinking carefully “Do you want me to go with you?”

“Yes” Lucifer answered almost before Cas had finished speaking, and shrugged “That’d be great if you could.  Would make me feel better”

Any regrets from agreeing so quickly left when Cas smiled at him, a soft smile that totally didn’t melt Lucifer into a gooey puddle.  So maybe Lucifer was still dabbling in the act of denial.  Didn’t mean he had to admit it.  Lucifer returned the smile, and they fell back into a comfortable silence that Lucifer loved.  It was another of the great things about Cas, they could be around each other for hours without talking, and yet it wouldn’t feel strained, but rather like equilibrium, calm and peaceful

 

~*~

 

Arriving at Bobby’s house in the impala with Cas in the front seat felt almost natural, except for the fact that he couldn’t get into the junkyard and so had to park the impala outside and roll it inside.  Surprisingly enough, Cas couldn’t go in either.

“They cut you out too?”  Lucifer exclaimed as he pushed the impala forward and through the wards to rest unceremoniously in the middle of the road, much to Lucifer’s distress

“Yes, It appears they did.  I imagine it was because they saw me leaving with you” Cas replied, lifting his hand and resting it against the invisible wall of the wards. 

Lucifer laughed at that, though it wasn’t really funny.  “What all did you tell Sam?”

“I relayed all the information about how you became Dean, told him that your grace is the same as your soul, and let him now that you wanted to stop the apocalypse” Cas replied, “I told him you had Paimon save my life, though I didn’t know his name at the time”

“Thanks man” Lucifer said gratefully, taking a moment to prepare himself before pulling his phone out, dialing Sam’s number and listening to it ring.

“Lucifer” Sam’s voice came through hard on the other end

“Hey Sammy” Lucifer replied, and Cas turned to look at him, nodding in encouragement.  “Can we talk?”

“Don’t call me that.”  Sam said angrily, “And what could we possibly have to talk about.  I don’t know how you got to Dean, but I’m going to get you out and then I’m going to kill you”

“Dude, get over yourself.  I’m not going to be able to explain things unless you listen.  And if I really wanted the apocalypse, why would I want _you_ to help me.” Lucifer winced after he said it, but didn’t try and retract anything.  The least Sam could do was actually try and figure out if he was telling the truth.  Why was it that the kid was so eager to trust Ruby, but now didn’t even listen to his own brother?  Then again, they had separated on not the best terms, and Lucifer _was_ the devil.

“Don’t try that with me, you may have brainwashed Cas into believing you, but I’m not going to give you the chance” The line went dead and Lucifer removed the phone from his ear to stare at it in amazement.  He hadn’t actually thought Sam would just hang up on him.

“Why would you wash my brain?” Cas asked in a confused tone, having listened in, and Lucifer just burst out laughing.  Oh Father, Cas was perfect, no doubt about it

“He doesn’t mean literally washing your brain Cas” Lucifer got out between laughs and turned towards the younger angel, a huge grin on his face “He thinks I’ve manipulated you into believing me”

That was a slightly sobering fact, but seriously, what the hell.  In the past months in hell and days on earth, Lucifer had gone through so many different emotions, revelations, and stuff that completely fucked with his mind.  Taking a little amusement from Castiel wasn’t going to end the world.

“Why are you laughing?” Cas asked, tilting his head and looking like he didn’t know whether to laugh also or be offended

“Because you’re awesome.”  Lucifer clapped him over the shoulder and then turned back to contemplating the house “How am I supposed to talk to Sam if he’s going to hang up on me?”

“Maybe you shouldn’t lose your temper?”  Cas suggested, grinning slightly at Lucifer’s answer.

Lucifer snorted “Ya, that’d probably be a good idea, wouldn’t it.  I’m just going to try again”

Pressing redial, he waited, once again surprised when he got through.  Deciding to speak before Sam got the chance he quickly said, “Don’t hang up on me.  We don't have to talk like civilized people, but I just want you to actually listen”

There was silence from the other end, but Lucifer could hear agitated breathing up close and more further away.   Sam on the phone and Bobby in the same room, Lucifer guessed and took the silence as permission to continue.  “Alright, so I already told you about the whole escaping from the cage thing and cutting off a piece of my grace.  Continuing that, I grew up as Dean Winchester, I remember everything I did as him, I’m just complete now and also remember everything I did as Lucifer.  I didn’t brainwash Cas, and I don’t want the apocalypse, I’m working to stop it actually”

“Oh ya?  And how are you doing that?”  Sam asked, the distain in his tone making it clear he didn’t believe Lucifer. 

“I’ve been ignoring the angels and their attempts to get this show on the road, I’ve rounded up and reassigned the demons and reorganized hell.  Me and Cas just got back from finding Gabriel, who has been missing from heaven for who knows how long, and convinced him to help Team Free Will.  I’m not going to fight Michael or raise hell on earth.”  Lucifer listed, trying to think “I’m still your brother Sam, that hasn’t changed”

“How do I know you’re not just lying to me?”  Sam finally asked in that same scathing tone, but Lucifer could tell from having spent so much time with him that Sam was starting to believe him.  Maybe.

“Cas looked at my grace, it’s the same as my soul was, he told you that” Lucifer persuaded

 “You could’ve brainwashed him” Sam repeated, but definitely sounded unsure now.  There was a muffled sound as if Sam was covering the phone, but thanks to his angelic senses, Lucifer still heard Bobby speaking on the other side

“He is taking care of the impala like Dean did” Bobby pointed out, as if Lucifer wouldn’t appreciate his baby just ‘cause he could fly again “All in all, he might be telling the truth”

“But he’s Lucifer” Sam hissed

“And he saved you from those vamps, and Dean’s angel from the other angels” Bobby seemed to be on Lucifer’s side, Lucifer thought in surprise.  He didn’t see that coming “Why would he do that if he’s already got a vessel and all of hell jumping at his commands?”

There was a pause and then the muffled noise left and Sam spoke again.  “Alright, say I believed you.  How do you plan on stopping it for good?”

“Honestly?”  Lucifer said with a sigh, “Talking to Michael, try and sort it out diplomatically first?  I have no idea”

“Okay” Sam said, hesitating, “I’m not sure I entirely believe you yet, but me and Bobby will do some research on it.  Tell you if we find anything to just, I don’t know, cut the angels off from earth?  We’ll look around”

Lucifer let out another sigh, this time of relief.  “Awesome, and if you ever need any help or to contact me, just pray and I’ll be right there.” 

“Praying to the devil?  Not something I ever saw myself doing” Sam replied, but from his tone he didn’t really want to discus it “But alright”

“Bitch” Lucifer said, trying to keep it from being a question

“Jerk” Sam shot back and then hung up, Lucifer flipping his phone closed and slipping back into his pocket

Lucifer turned to comment on how well that went to Cas, opening his mouth and returning the grin growing on the younger angels face, but was stopped by a cry over garrison radio

_“Lucifer!  Get your ass down here”_ Paimon shouted _“Demon uprising in progress!  Evidently not everyone loves you as much as I do”_

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is Cas's POV and takes place in hell!


End file.
